herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wilma Flintstone
Wilma Flintstone (maiden name Pebble or Slaghoople — see below) is a fictional character in the television animated series The Flintstones. She is the beautiful red-headed wife of caveman Fred Flintstone, mother of Pebbles Flintstone and grandmother to Roxy and Chip Rubble. Her best friends were her next door neighbors, Betty and Barney Rubble. She has been voiced by the late Jean Vander Pyl until her death in 1999 and is now currently voiced by Tress McNeille. Fictional character biography While the mid-1980s spin-off series The Flintstone Kids depicts Wilma as a child, the series seems to be mostly apocryphal due to its presenting Wilma as a childhood friend of Fred and Barney (the original series asserted that they met as young adults) as well as using the last name Slaghoople instead of the original Pebbles. Still, the series' depictions that Wilma had younger sisters and that her father—who apparently died by the time Wilma reached adulthood—ran a prehistoric computer business might be taken as valid. Wilma did mention having a married sister in the sixth season. History As a young adult, Wilma worked with Betty as cigarette girls/waitresses at a resort. There, they first met and fell in love with their future husbands, Fred and Barney (who were working there as bellhops). Wilma's mother, Pearl Pebbles Slaghoople, also met her future son-in-law, and took a disliking toward Fred (and vice-versa), starting a long-lasting rivalry between the two. Marriage Eventually, Wilma and Fred were married, and Wilma became a homemaker, keeping house with such prehistoric aids as a baby elephant vacuum cleaner, pelican washing machine, and so forth. She was also a good cook. One of her specialties was Gravelberry Pie - the recipe for which she eventually sold to the Safestone supermarket chain. Wilma also enjoyed volunteering for various charitable and women's organizations in Bedrock, shopping, and (occasionally) getting to meet the celebrities of their world, including "Tony Curtis", Rock Quarry and Cary Grant. By Noyan Deniz Yalçınkaya. In the original series' third season, Wilma became pregnant, and gave birth to the couple's only child, Pebbles. Employment When Pebbles was a teenager, Wilma (along with Betty) gained employment as a reporter for one of Bedrock's newspapers, the Daily Granite (a spoof of the Daily Planet of Superman fame), under the editorial guidance of Lou Granite (a parody of ''The Mary Tyler Moore Show's ''Lou Grant). While employed there, she shared various adventures with prehistoric superhero Captain Caveman, who (in a secret identity) also worked for the newspaper (a la Clark Kent). Later Later still, after Pebbles grew up and left home, Wilma started a successful catering business with her neighbor and friend Betty, before becoming a grandmother to Pebbles' twin children, Chip and Roxy. Quotes Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Parents Category:Related to Villain Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Businessmen Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Extravagant Category:Pure Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Lawful Good Category:Hope Bringer Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Voice of Reason Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes